1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transportation utility and more specifically it relates to a mass transportation system for efficiently transporting a plurality of passengers along a predetermined path from a loading station to an unloading station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Transportation systems, such as automobiles, trains, subways, buses, and airplanes are all used by a wide majority of the public to travel to various destinations. Today, more than ever, mass transportation is becoming more and more congested especially in cities. Highways to provide for automobiles and buses are often times overcrowded causing individuals to wait for prolonged periods in traffic. In addition, the congestion of current transportation often times leads to more accidents because individuals are trying to rush, or maneuver around traffic.
Other types of public transportation, such as monorails, trains, and airplanes, are generally very expensive to operate and require a large crew providing upkeep and to operate the transportation vehicles. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved transportation system for efficiently transporting a plurality of passengers along a predetermined path from a loading station to an unloading station.